fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad King Gangrel/Script
Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel Opening (At a fortress) * Aversa: The enemy has taken the field, milord. * Gangrel: Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes... * Aversa: Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits. * Gangrel: Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind. * Aversa: I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that. * Gangrel: Aversa, there is a truth about he world this Ylissean welp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa! (A soldier reports to Gangrel and Aversa) * Soldier: Y-Your Highness! Dire news! * Gangrel: Oh? Speak. * Soldier: Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy... (At Border Wastes; Frederick runs to Chrom and Robin) * Frederick: Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray. * Chrom: How do you mean? * Frederick: It seems man of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed. * Chrom: This is incredible news. But why...? ...Emmeryn. * Frederick: Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts. * Chrom: Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface. * Robin: ...... * Chrom: I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land. Pre-battle * Gangrel: Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister? * Chrom: No more talk, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia. * Gangrel: Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does! * Chrom: I know more than you ever will. * Gangrel: More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood! * Chrom: Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left arc words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me. * Gangrel: ...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose! * Chrom: Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not. * Gangrel: Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse! (Olivia arrives on the battlefield) * Olivia: Milord, I have come! Am I too late? I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit! Victory: Rout the enemy Before Turn 2 * Gangrel: Yes—draw closer! Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step. Engaging Gangrel * Gangrel: Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls! (When fighting Gangrel with Chrom) * Gangrel: Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you! * Chrom: My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse! Defeated * Gangrel: F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone... After Battle *'Soldier:' Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse! *'Chrom:' Order our forces to cease fighting at once. *'Soldier:' Yes, sire! (Scene change; to inside of a fortress) *'Flavia:' Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all. *'Chrom:' We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating. *'Basilio:' Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now. *'Flavia:' Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army. *'Chrom:' I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion— *'Flavia:' Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even? ...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it. *'Basilio:' Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy. *'Chrom:' Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol. Bonus Scene (One of these scenes will play if Chrom is not already married by the time this chapter's battle starts. Whichever scene, if any, plays depends on Chrom's support levels.) Chrom x Robin (Everyone other than Chrom and Robin leaves) *'Chrom:' Robin... *'Robin:' What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious. *'Chrom:' I...I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight. *'Robin:' But I chose to fight it. *'Chrom:' All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay. *'Robin:' It would have been for us! ...And for me. *'Chrom:' I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin. In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I...I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader? *'Robin:' I think of you as a great man, and...dear to my heart. *'Chrom:' I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish? *'Robin:' If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always. *'Chrom:' ...... *'Robin:' ...... *'Chrom:' Robin? *'Robin:' Yes, Chrom? *'Chrom:' We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is... Will you marry me? *'Robin:' ...Yes. *'Chrom:' Ha ha! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. *'Robin:' That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out. *'Chrom:' Thank you. *'Robin:' I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now. *'Chrom:' I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. *'Robin:' My love. Chrom x Sully (Everyone other than Chrom leaves, Sully enters) *'Sully:' Ho, Captain! You hurt? I was concerned. *'Chrom:' No, I'm fine, Sully. I just... Wait. You were...concerned? *'Sully:' Yes, you arse-head! Concerned! I have a mouth of filth, not a heart of stone. *'Chrom:' Ha ha! Same old Sully... You know, sometimes I forget... You've always been there for me. You've been fighting at my side for years, you know? *'Sully:' Of course I know! I was there, remember?! *'Chrom:' Hold on, Sully, I'm being serious. Just listen for a moment. You've been coming to my rescue for as long as the Shepherds have existed. And I've needed a lot of rescuing... *'Sully:' You dolt, don't you know that's because I... *Ahem* I mean, it's my duty, sir. But you sell yourself short, Captain. Most men would collapse rather than suffer a fraction of what you've been through. But you shoulder it alone, and without complaint. You're a damn good man! You're...amazing. *'Chrom:' ...... *'Sully:' ...... *'Chrom:' Sully, what you said just now... *'Sully:' ...The arse-head bit? *'Chrom:' *Sigh* No, after that—about how I go it alone. I don't want to anymore, Sully. I want to have a partner to share it with, the good and the bad, all of it. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Sully...will you marry me? *'Sully:' ...Har har har! Oh, that's rich, Captain! Damn, you sure know how to... Um, how to... Oh, crap. You're serious aren't you? *'Chrom:' Perhaps this might answer your question? *'Sully:' A-a ring?! But this bears the Ylissean crest! You shouldn't— *'Chrom:' My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Take it and know I will fight with you and for you until my last breath. *'Sully:' This is... Oh, Chrom. I can't friggin' believe this! *'Chrom:' I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. *'Sully:' Oh, I'm not going ANYWHERE! ...It's funny. I've known you so long, we're practically one mind. But I didn't see this coming at all. I feel...happy. Happy beyond belief. What have you done to me, you damned son of a griffon?! *'Chrom:' I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. *'Sully:' Okay, THAT's going to take some getting used to. Chrom x Sumia (Sumia enters) *'Sumia:' Captain! *'Chrom:' Sumia? *'Sumia:' Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe! (hugs Chrom) *'Flavia:' Hoo! Give these two some room! *'Chrom:' Sumia...you're...choking me... *'Sumia:' Are you hurt? Grazed, even? You look exhausted! *'Lissa:' Chrom?! Say something! *'Chrom:' I'm trying to! *'Lissa:' Uh-huh. Flavia? Robin? Maybe we should... you know. *'Flavia:' Carry on, lovebirds. (Everyone but Chrom and Sumia leave) *'Chrom:' Hey, are you—come on, don't cry. *'Sumia:' *Sniff* S-sorry! I just... *'Chrom:' No, don't apologize. I've been so worried about everyone else lately... My sister, our party, my people... It feels nice to have someone worry about me. Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... So gifted with pegasi. *'Sumia:' You've been through so much. *'Chrom:' So many have suffered and died because of my actions. Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment... *'Sumia:' But that's not true! Everyone fought so hard for you! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in? *'Chrom:' Heh. I see your point... Thanks, Sumia. You always help me see the...brighter side of things. *'Sumia:' To me, you're the brightest thing! *'Chrom:' ...... *'Sumia:' ...... *'Chrom:' Sumia... *'Sumia:' Y-yes? *'Chrom:' I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better. But whenever you're close...you give me strength. So, what I want to ask is... Will you be my wife? *'Sumia:' YES! Yes, yes, oh yes! *'Chrom:' Oh, thank gods! I was worried for a second because... Well, anyway... This is for you. *'Sumia:' Y-your ring? But it bears the Ylissean crest! Chrom, I...I can't take this. *'Chrom:' Yes, you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die. *'Sumia:' Capt—Chrom... Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold! *'Chrom:' Then I am a fortunate man. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. *'Sumia:' I'll wait as long as it takes! I...I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life. *'Chrom:' I feel the same way. I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. *'Sumia:' My love. Chrom x Maribelle (Everyone but Chrom leaves, Maribelle enters) *'Maribelle:' Prince Chrom! Are you hurt? *'Chrom:' I'm fine, Maribelle. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. *'Maribelle:' I was worried about Lissa! Who would protect her if something were to befall you? *'Chrom:' Oh. I...I see. Forgive me. *'Maribelle:' I'm... I'm sorry, that wasn't how I wanted that to— *'Chrom:' Don't be sorry. When we lost Emmeryn, I was lost in my own pain. I was selfish... I couldn't be there to offer comfort to Lissa. ...But it was all right, because an amazing woman WAS there for her, all along... *'Maribelle:' Lissa is a treasure. She's the best friend I could ever have. But I'll also always... *'Chrom:' ...Yes? *'Maribelle:' I'll always be there for... Oh, don't make me say it! *'Chrom:' Maribelle. *'Maribelle:' Y-yes? *'Chrom:' I know I'm not perfect... I'm rash, I can be rude... I'm far from the gentleman you deserve. But I've seen the love you are capable of, and I've grown so very fond of you... My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Maribelle... Would you be my wife? *'Maribelle:' Y-your wife?! Oh Chrom, are you sincere? This is no jest?! *'Chrom:' No jest, Maribelle, I swear. And to prove it... *'Maribelle:' B-but...this is your royal ring! Prince Chrom, I don't know if I can— *'Chrom:' Of course you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die. *'Maribelle:' This and your vow are the finest gifts any woman could dream of... *'Chrom:' Then the finest woman shall have them. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. *'Maribelle:' I am a patient woman. ...Well, if I try. Together with you and Lissa forever... Oh, I've wanted this my whole life! *'Chrom:' I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. *'Maribelle:' My prince... (Chrom's Wedding CG) And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Robin worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Chrom had always known who that woman would be. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed. But then, two years later... Post-Save Screen (At Ylisse castle) *'Soldier:' Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox. *'Chrom:' See them in at once. *'Soldier:' Yes, milord. (Soldier exits, Raimi enters) *'Raimi:' Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia. *'Chrom:' Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss? *'Raimi:' I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able. *'Chrom:' What's happened? *'Raimi:' Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us. *'Chrom:' An invasion? Are you certain of this? *'Raimi:' Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you. *'Frederick:' What do you make of this, sire? *'Chrom:' Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once... Enter Chrom's wife and child (Whichever scene plays depends on whom Chrom married.) Robin *'Robin:' Chrom... *'Chrom:' I know what you're thinking, Robin, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. *'Robin:' Nope, not what I was thinking. I was actually going to suggest we discuss strategy as we travel. (Baby Lucina CG) *'Chrom:' B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now. *'Robin:' You told me House Ylisse has a tradition of wet-nursing. And you and Lissa turned out rather well from where I stand. Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it. *'Chrom:' I'm not just worried about her. ...I'd worry about you as well. *'Robin:' All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no? Together we can be more than we can alone, remember? *'Lissa:' Aw, let her come, Chrom! You could use her strategic thinking anyway. *'Chrom:' All right, Robin. Just promise to stay safe. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her. *'Robin:' As do I. You have my word. Sully *'Sully:' Chrom. *'Chrom:' I know what you're going to say, Sully, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. *'Sully:' Ha! And I suppose I'll stay here, right? Fluff the pillows? Bake some damn pies? Maybe knit a blanket so you can snuggle up in your own damn pigheadedness?! The hell with that! I'm coming. (Baby Lucina CG) *'Chrom:' B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now. *'Sully:' She needs milk, Chrom. Not mothers. She can be wet-nursed like the rest of House Ylisse. Hell, you and Lissa turned out fine, didn't you?! Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it. And I'll not let you be the only one to set a strong example. *'Chrom:' Sully, please, will you just— *'Sully:' You can try to stop me, Chrom! Maybe even sneak away on your own... But you of all people know how I ride when I'm motivated... I'll catch you. *'Lissa:' Ha ha! Better just give in right now, Chrom! I mean, it's not like you ever win an argument with Sully anyw— *'Chrom:' LISSA! ...You're not helping. Just promise me if there's any danger you'll stay out of it, Sully. Please. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her. *'Sully:' Yes, her whole family. Just remember that means both of us... Sumia *'Sumia:' Chrom... *'Chrom:' I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. *'Sumia:' I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you. (Baby Lucina CG) *'Chrom:' B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now. *'Sumia:' Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her. *'Chrom:' I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you. *'Sumia:' That's sweet. But I'm still coming. *'Chrom:' *Sigh* ...I know better than to argue once your mind is made. *'Lissa:' Wow, Sumia really has you trained well! Whh-kssssh! *'Chrom:' Lissa—you're not helping. Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her. *'Sumia:' I'll be careful. I promise. Maribelle *'Maribelle:' Chrom... *'Chrom:' I'd stay with you if I could, Maribelle, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. *'Maribelle:' Oh, I understand completely. So when do we leave? (Baby Lucina CG) *'Chrom:' ...Leave? B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now. *'Maribelle:' Lissa told me the two of you were wet-nursed. I don't think a little common milk will spoil our daughter. Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it. *'Chrom:' It's not that, Maribelle! I'm just... I'd be worried about you. *'Maribelle:' Then keep me close and all will be well! I'm sure my sister agrees, yes? *'Lissa:' You bet! Maribelle is family now! She belongs with us! *'Chrom:' Will you at least promise to stay out of any possible danger? Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her. *'Maribelle:' You have my word. Olivia (Olivia enters) *'Olivia:' What about me, my husband? *'Chrom:' I'd stay with you if I could, Olivia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. *'Olivia:' Yes, I suppose so. But I... I was hoping I could go with you. I could dance for our hosts... (Baby Lucina CG) *'Chrom:' Olivia, Lucina is still newly born. She needs her mother. *'Olivia:' Can't she be wet-nursed? You and Lissa turned out just fine without a mother by your side. And Lucina is strong, too! She has the Brand, just like you. *'Chrom:' Am I not allowed to keep you safe? *'Olivia:' How can you keep me safe if you leave me here?! *sniff* *'Lissa:' Aw, look at her! She's heartbroken. *'Chrom:' All right! All right. Gods... But you must promise to stay out of danger. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her. *'Olivia:' I know. I promise. *'Lissa:' I knew you wouldn't leave Olivia. Not after your whole whirlwind romance... Hee hee... Turn my back one minute and you're married. The next minute? A baby! *'Chrom:' A lot can happen in two years, Lissa. One day you'll understand. (Flashback) *'Olivia:' G-good day, milord. *'Chrom:' Oh, hello, Olivia. What a pleasant surprise. *'Olivia:' Oh! Is it strange? ...Or untoward? I don't mean to be so! I just thought, since you're always so nice to me, I should… *'Chrom:' I'm happy you're here. I've always like talking to you. Especially since you've become less... Well, terrified of me than before, heh heh… *'Olivia:' Heh ha, I know! It is so very strange. I've always been painfully shy around strangers, and even some acquaintances. Even a nod sends me running! But...not with you. *'Chrom:' Basilio deserves my thanks. Were it not for his introduction, we may never have met. *'Olivia:' I...I suppose not. *'Chrom:' You're smiling! ...Heh. It suits you. *'Olivia:' Really? I'm still so new at it. ...Smiling, I mean. ...At you. Until recently, the very thought of you had me weeping in despair! *'Chrom:' What? But why? *'Olivia:' No! Not in a bad way! It's just... Well, you're our leader, and such an important man, and we could never… *'Chrom:' ...Be together? *'Olivia:' But it's all right! I've made my peace with it. It's just... I've never felt this way about a man. It's strange. In a good way. ...I think. *'Chrom:' You're smiling again. *'Olivia:' So are you! And I never get to see THAT on the battlefield! *'Chrom:' I'm never this happy on a battlefield. And rarely this happy off it… *'Olivia:' Milord… *'Chrom:' Olivia, I'm going to say something, and you're likely going to think me mad. I know that we barely know each other, but I feel something...extraordinary for you. *'Olivia:' Y-you do? *'Chrom:' And not just when you dance! I feel it all the time. You're all I think about. *'Olivia:' Are you saying… *'Chrom:' I think I love you. And I know that's madness! I KNOW it! But you know what? It doesn't matter. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Olivia, will you marry me? *'Olivia:' Holy gods! I mean... Yes... Yes, Chrom! Yes, oh yes! I will marry you! *'Chrom:' I can't promise it will be easy, but I can promise you my heart. *'Olivia:' Your heart is all I need. *'Chrom:' I...I can't believe you said yes. I was worried you might run screaming, heh heh. Oh! Wait! I nearly forgot. I have something for you... Here. Take it as a sign of my devotion. *'Olivia:' Your royal ring? But this must be so precious to you! *'Chrom:' I've found something more precious... My parents had this ring crafted to celebrate my birth. They wanted my to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it, and know I will stand by you until the day I die. *'Olivia:' Chrom, this is... It's all too much. *'Chrom:' This is a love kindled quickly, but it burns bright in me. It is a love that will last. I believe it with all that I am. *'Olivia:' If this is madness, then lock me up and discard the key! I hope to never draw sane breath again! *'Chrom:' So be it! We'll be crazy in love, together. Maiden (Baby Lucina CG) *'Maiden:' ...Chrom? My husband? *'Chrom:' I know. I'd stay with you if I could, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. *'Maiden:' Yes, I suppose you do. *'Chrom:' You stay here with Lucina. A newborn should be with her mother. *'Maiden:' But Chrom, I... *sigh* I suppose there is little wisdom in my going. I know nothing of battle. But I will watch over our daughter while you are away. Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye was not your only gift to her. Still, you must promise you will stay safe. For her sake... *'Lissa:' Aww... You two are so sweet to each other. To think, just a couple years ago: strangers. Now: married with a child! *'Chrom:' A lot can happen in two years, Lissa. One day you'll understand. To Ferox *'Frederick:' I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord. *'Chrom:' Thank you, Frederick. *'Robin:' I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep! *'Chrom:' Ha! Have I truly changed so much? *'Robin:' Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father. *'Chrom:' I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it. (Scene change: Castle Ferox) *'Chrom:' I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia. *'Flavia:' What matters is you are here, Chrom. *'Chrom:' Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us? *'Flavia:' Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald—Chrom is here! (Basilio enters) *'Basilio:' Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions. (Virion and Cherche enter) *'Virion:' Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself... *'Chrom:' We all know who you are, Virion. Although I don't believe we've met your companion? *'Virion:' Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am— *'Cherche:' *Ahem* May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence. *'Virion:' Cherche! You stole my moment! *'Chrom:' A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf? *'Cherche:' That may speed things along, yes... *'Chrom:' Then please. Time is of the essence. *'Cherche:' Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly. *'Virion:' Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know. *'Chrom:' So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea? *'Virion:' The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come. *'Chrom:' ...You fled for your life. *'Cherche:' More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum. *'Virion:' To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma— *'Cherche:' *Ahem!* As I was saying... *'Virion:' Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con— *'Cherche:' So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours. *'Basilio:' She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true. *'Cherche:' I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter. *'Virion:' There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit. *'Chrom:' I believe you both. Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible. *'Virion:' You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops. *'Chrom:' Why, Virion, are you volunteering? Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts